moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
James Greene
|Branch = |Service = 620 K.C. - current (Stormwind Army) 620 K.C. - current (SI:7) |Rank = Marshal |Unit = Seventh Legion, Grand Alliance Army|Commands = Seventh Legion|Battles = |Awards = |Row 7 title = Beliefs|Row 7 info = Unaffiliated ----}}Marshal James Greene '''(OLCR, '''DSC), 1st Duke of Storm's Reach, is a prominent political and military figure, having served extensively in the Alliance Military including the special forces Seventh Legion. He has held a number of important positions including the Director of Intelligence Liaisons for the House of Nobles, as well as acting as its Warden-General. Marshal Greene is a founding member of the Tempest Concillium and a Senior Agent within SI:7. Documented History Early Life The earliest known records the man currently linked to the name James Greene is actually a deed to a small farmstead in the foothills of Westfall under the name James McNeil. It was actually the name McNeil that was put down in all the official books and documents as that was the man's legal name, but it seemed that he had taken to calling himself Greene, his wife's maiden name. In the same year that the deed was registered in James' name, he was married to a woman named Elizabeth Nicole and after the marriage is documented, there are seven years of silence from the McNeil family. It seemed then that tragedy had struck, as a report was filed to Sentinel Hill stating that both Elizabeth McNeil and James' young daughter Lilith McNeil had been murdered by bandits and that the McNeil farmstead was burned to the ground, fields and all. Military Service Yet again, documentation of the name James McNeil had disappeared for a year until the man's name was registered with the Stormwind Military and he enlisted a year before the Northrend campaign. In that time, James had devoted himself entirely to his career within the military, earning commendations, qualifications, and promotions at a rapid pace, landing him the role of First Sergeant. After an accident during a training exercise during which James had taken command of a squad and delivered them to safety, James' service record and accomplishments were inspected and he was transferred from an infantry unit and recruited into the 7th Legion and in tandem with his sharpshooter awards was moved into the scouting division. James was given his own squad just in time for the kick off of the Northrend campaign and subsequent invasion of the Borean Tundra. After holding the beachhead for the first few days and heavy fighting, James was ordered with his squad to work their way east into Dragonblight to establish a base of command along with the rest of the 7th Legion. It was reported that James was injured several times during the Northrend campaign, though none of them were particularly serious until the very end in the storming of Icecrown Citadel. James was present for the shattering of the gates and the subsequent siege of the lower floor of the Citadel. It was at this time that James had been wounded by a saronite explosive, and it is reported that the surgery to remove the shards was completed without incident and that James made a full recovery. After the fall of Icecrown Citadel, James decided not to reenlist and retired from the military, having made enough to live sparingly out in Westfall yet again. He had decided to rebuild his old farm and disappeared from the record yet again for quite a long time. Order of Lioncrest At some point in his exile, James had become bored and lonely with his solitary lifestyle and began to travel regularly to the city where he met Commander Evelynn Greene and learned of her ties to a military group contracted by Stormwind to man Valiance Keep in Borean Tundra and ensure that no new threats arose from the frozen wasteland. James joined Lioncrest and was subsequently placed under Commander Greene's command in the Special Forces division of the organization, quickly rising through the ranks of this organization as he had the Military because of his single-minded devotion to his work. Within a couple of months, James had been placed at Commander Greene's side as her second in command, using his familiarity of the terrain and the unique challenges and enemies in Northrend to achieve success within the icy north. Once Commander Ara Stone had stepped down from command of Order of Lioncrest, she had recommended that James be promoted and with the council voting, James was finally promoted to an officer rank, taking on the title Commander James McNeil, officially being recognized as a Commander in the Stormwind Military. As time went on, Stormwind's interest in the north began to wane as did their funding and ultimately, along with other commanders leaving the order, Lioncrest was forced to relinquish its hold on Valiance Keep, remaining as an organization only in name. Throughout this time, James and Evelynn had stuck together, working alongside several companions to fight with the Alliance in the coming crises. Eventually Stormwind had taken notice of their extensive accomplishments and service records and had seen fit to reward both of them with Baronies, officially granting Jame the title of Lord and becoming a Noble. Military Service and Awards James Greene has held an illustrious military career, having earned the title of Knight-Lieutenant of the Order of the Lion and recieving the leadership decoration of the Distinguished Service Cross. WIP Category:The Tempest Concilium Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Stormwind Army Category:Alliance Officers Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Duchy of Storm's Reach Category:Seventh Legion (Alliance) Category:Alliance High Command Category:The Vesalius Category:The Vesalius Company Ltd